The Mailman and The Strongman
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Jamie delivers the mail to Steven's when he meets Jasper. Will a romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

The Mailman and The Strongman

By Dr. John Smith

Jamie walked up the stares of the temple, his daily routine of delivering Steven mail. As he knocked on the door, he heard the warp pad activate, assuming it was Garnet or Pearl, he knocked again. The door opened to reveal a Gem he had never seen before; a big orange woman with darker orange streaks running across her body, and long white hair. It struck him odd that her Gem was her nose, she glared down to him. "Yeah?" She asked. Towing over him.

Jamie struggled to talk, "Is Steven here?" Jamie finally managed to choke out.

The orange woman gave it some thought, "No. He's at his friend Connie's." She said, turning away, Jamie let out another small sound, "What is it now?" She barked.

"Can you give these to him?" Jamie asked, handing a few letters to her. She snatched them and slammed the door. Jamie walked back onto the beach, when he heard the woman's voice ring out, "You should work on talking louder! Otherwise everyone'll walk all over you!" Jamie nodded and continued walking.

Back in the temple Jasper heard heard the door open, seeing Pearl on a cellphone. A while after Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot joined the Gems, Steven suggested cellphones to keep in contact. She had been talking to some scientist she met while her and Steven were at Fish Stew Pizza one day. "I'm telling you Dr. Jekyll, the creature files I sent you are made from corrupted Gems. I if I can, I'll send you a sample." Pearl blubbered on to the guy on the side of the phone. Pearl glanced up to Jasper, "Yes?"

"Mail for Steven." Jasper said, placing the letters on the counter. She grabbed a bag of chips and plopped on the couch, turning on the TV. Pearl rolled her eyes, "Now you said you were sending samples of your friend Lawrence's hair? I'm not sure how you described his condition is even possible." Her talking continued until she re entered her room. Jasper let out a sigh **of** relief, "Finally." She said as she shoved a handful of chips in her mouth. A knock was heard at the door, Jasper letting out a groan and answering it. It was Jamie again, "What do you want now?"

Jamie cleared his throat, and handed her a package, "For Pearl." Jamie said, Jasper took the box when a called out "Hey! I need a signature." He said as he held out the signing pad. Jasper took the pen and signed it, "Thank you."

Jasper patted him on the head, "Go away kid." She slammed he door. Jamie felt a blush creep across his face, it was like when he met Garnet, but it felt stronger. In the temple Jasper was tearing her hair out, "What is with that little twerp!" She shouted, "He shows up every day! What is wrong with me?" She turned on the TV, hoping to get Jamie out of her mind. It wasn't working.

 **Hello! I'm not dead, My laptop died on me. So, I wrote this on my IPad. This is a one shot, I'll continue it if you guys like it.**


	2. Love Letters

**The Mailman and The Strongman**

 **Chapter 2: Love letter**

Steven and Connie were on the beach, reading a book Ronaldo had lent them 'Chicago: Myths and legends, by Dr. Bradley Barker' when Jamie walked up the beach, oddly holding a letter. Steven remembered the last time he had a letter it was to Garnet. Steven rushed up to Jamie, grabbing the letter, "Not again! Garnet isn't even interested!" Steven scolded.

Jamie took the letter back, "It isn't for Garnet. It's for Jasper." Steven's mouth hung low. Jasper? Why Jasper? Steven and Connie ran after him, making sure he wasn't in over his head, but if it was Jasper he's swooning for, he most certainly was. He knocked lightly on the door, getting an answer from Jasper at the door.

"You again?" Jasper questioned, "What are you here for now?" She asked, grabbing a handful of chips and munching on them. Jamie handed her a letter, she was confused by why the letter said her name, and not Steven or Pearl. She picked Jamie up by the collars of his uniform, "What's your angle buddy?" She threatened. Jamie calmly held up a hand.

"There is no angle. I was just merely delivering a piece of parchment to thee, in hopes you would read it." He said to her in his normal Shakespearean manner. Jasper gazed at him oddly, dropping him as Steven and Connie rushed past him and slammed the door.

"It was nice seeing you Jamie!" Steven yelled.

In the house, Jasper just looked at the letter. Unsure of the contents inside, she handed the letter to Steven to read. It was amusing to see Jasper asking so nervous. Steven opened the letter, but to his surprise, it wasn't a dramatic piece of writing, but a normal letter. "What's it say?" Jasper asked sheepishly.

Steven read aloud, "Hello dear Jasper. My name is Jamie, or as you probably know me, mail squirt, or kid. I am asking if you'd like to attend a showing of a play I'm putting on Friday. It's a production of 'Elephants Graveyard' I hope to see you there. Jamie.' Steven pulled out a bunch of tickets, Steven looked back to the letter, "PS. There are enough tickets for you, the gems, Steven, Connie, and Ronaldo because him and Peridot are like glue." Steven giggled, along with Connie. All Jasper did was stare at the letter.

Connie grabbed a ticket, "Whoa! I've never seen that play before! Oooh Steven, we have to go!" She shouted as she tugged on Steven's arm. It was then Lapis entered the kitchen, curious to why Steven was being pounced on by Connie.

"And what is going on here?" Lapis asked.

"Jamie got us tickets to Elephants Graveyard!" Connie answered excitedly.

Lapis chuckled, "And what is that?" That caught Connie off guard.

"I... Don't know, but it sounds fun!" Connie said. Lapis giggled, and walked out to the beach side. Connie looked at her watch and gasped, "Steven! The season finally of Under the Knife!" She grabbed Steven's arm and ran up to his TV. Leaving Jasper to look at the ticket, and the letter.

"Why me?" She asked herself.

 **And there it is! Chapter two! Didn't expect this to be a hit... But things aren't always as they seem.**


	3. The Elephants Graveyard

**The Mailman and The Strongman**

 **Chapter 3: The Elephants Graveyard**

Jasper sat on the couch, munching on a bag of chips. It was the night of the play, and everyone was going, but Jasper, she felt she didn't need to go. As everyone was preparing to leave, Jasper huffed, "Why do you wanna go anyways? It sounds stupid." She said as she stuffed a handful in her mouth.

Lapis and Pearl groaned, "Because it's a friend of Steven's. Plus the it's common manners." Pearl said. Lapis nodded in agreement.

"It sounds like a good show." Lapis said. It was then Steven ran into the room, he was overexcited for Jamie's play.

"Come on! Jasper say you'll go! It'll be really fun and you never go anywhere." Steven said, trying to convince the orange Gem to go see the show with everyone, even Peridot was going. Jasper sighed, looking to the adorable 'You can't say no to me' face.

"Alright, I'll go..." Jasper said, Steven and the others cheered, she glared, "One more outburst and I'm not going!" Jasper yelled.

On the beach, Steven and Connie stood in awe at the stage; it was a collaboration of a circus, town market, and rail yard. It was an amazing set. Jamie walked out on stage, dressed like a railroad conductor, he waved to Steven and hopped off the stage, "Hey guys. Glad you could make it." He gazed at Jasper, he felt a ting in his heart, like there was something different about the orange gem, "And I'm glad you made it as well."

Jasper shrugged, "There was nothing good on TV anyways." She walked to her seat. Jamie smiled a bit.

As the show began, a man dressed like a vagabond ate peanuts and played on the harmonica, singing what sounded like a blues song. As the play progressed everyone seemed to enjoy it, but Steven and Connie's faces, as well as the entire audience face's changed when the actors started talking about the Elephant, Mary, killing the man with red hair. The play finished off with Connie sobbing into Steven's chest, and Steven into Connie's head, at the hanging of Big Mary. Jasper herself, was shocked at how the town of Erwin turned on the elephant killing someone they didn't even know. After the play, the audience was greeting the actors on their performance.

Connie and Steven ran up to Jamie in tears, "That was so sad!" Connie yelled, "Why did that town do it!?" She asked with tear filled eyes.

"It's based on a true story. The town of Erwin had nothing exciting to it, but a circus with a killer elephant? Well, they had to do something." Jamie explained. The Gems walked up to congratulate Jamie on the show.

"That was an interesting show." Pearl said.

"Yo man, that was messed up." Added Amethyst.

"Fascinating." Garnet monotoned.

"I agree with Steven. That was sad." Said Lapis.

"What an interesting choice of production." Added Peridot.

"Dude! What was going on!" Yelled out Ronaldo.

Jamie looked up to Jasper, who remained silent, until Amethyst nudged her side, "It was okay, I guess." She said. As the group was leaving, Jamie ran up to Jasper, "What?"

"Would you like to go for a walk on the beach?" He offered. Jasper didn't know what to say, all she could do was let out a small nod. The Gems, Steven, Connie, and Ronaldo stared as Jamie and Jasper began to take a walk on the beach. On their walk, Jasper kept looking down to Jamie, why was he with her? Why did he ask her? Why was he asking her to walk on the beach and not Laspis?

 **Y'all thought this would go on further, didn't you? Welp, tune in next time for Jasper and Jamie's little chat on the beach.**


	4. Tensions break

**The Mailman and the Strongman**

 **Chapter 4: Tensions break**

Jasper and Jamie walked along the beach, it was quiet, and to honestly, Jasper found it quite calming. She peered down to Jamie, he looked distinguished dressed like a railway conductor. She stopped walking as Jamie walked to the water and picked up a small rock, he looked at the rock, as if he had fond memories with it. "You ok?"

He looked up to her in surprise, "Huh? Oh, yeah... I was just, remembering something." He told her. Jasper was curious as to why Jamie was looking longingly at a rock, she decided to ask him why, "Why are you staring at a rock?" She asked. Jamie sighed.

"When I was little, I used to skip stones with my mom here." He looked longingly at the Rock again. He sighed again, "I share sympathy with Steven, my mom died when I was six. My dad used to be the lead guitarist in a Beatles tribute band. He stopped touring shortly after my mom died, raised me all by himself..." Tears began to swell in his eyes, "I barley got to know her..." Jamie clinched the rock tightly, tears strolling down his eyes. Jasper didn't know what to do, the most she knew was to pat him on the back. Jamie wiped his tears, he threw the stone, making it skip across the water, "You wanna try?" He asked her.

Jasper picked up a slightly bigger rock, throwing it across the water, clearly surpassing where Jamie threw his. Jamie was impressed, he looked back to Jasper and smiled. She didn't know why he chose her, out of all the Gems, why her? She was nothing special, so why did Jamie take a liking to her? "Why?"

Jamie was caught off guard, "What?"

"Why me? Why did you choose me?" She asked him, "Out of all the other Gems, why me? I'm nothing special. I'm not petite, or fun, or... Or Lapis!" She shouted. Jamie jumped back a bit at her explosion.

"Lapis? What about her?" He asked. Jamie could see Jasper was fighting back tears of her own.

"I'm not interesting. I'm not cute, and I'm definitely not like the typical 'attractive' earth woman, but Lapis is. Why did you decide to chase after me, and not her?" She asked, her own tears running down her face.

Jamie placed a hand on her arm, reassuring her, "You're strong." He told her, "You're confident in who you are, and you don't care what others think." He stopped on a rock that was in the sand, wiping the tears from her face, "That time when Lars was harassing some of the female beach goers, and he called you 'sweet cheeks' and you just clocked him in the face." He told her, "You aren't afraid to be yourself, even most people put on a fake persona, you stay exactly who you are, and to me, that's attractive." He said to the Orange Gem. Jasper picked Jamie up, lightly squeezing Jamie in a heart felt hug, Jamie hugged her back.

After the hug, Jamie asked her a question, "So, what was the real reason you came to the show?"

Jasper rubbed her hair, "I... Kinda came to see you fail." She chuckled nervously, "But you did rather good." What she did next, shocked Jamie, she gave him a small peck on his cheek.

 **Here it is, this was was inspired by a short idea by my friend, thefemalewolfchild, to help write, because I came into a wall of writers block. Check out her story "Help Wanted/Help Needed"**


	5. Talk

**The Mailman and The Strongman**

 **Chapter 5: Talk**

After Jamie and Jasper's walk on the beach and after the play, months have past, and everything seemed to be going normally. The gems went on missions, Jasper would only go on missions when she felt like it, but most of the time just watched TV and ate junk food with Amethyst. Everything was going normally, except Pearl had noticed that Jasper had been going out quite a bit lately, and whenever she'd ask Jasper where she was going, she'd only reply with "Out." And no other explanation and just leave.

Today was one of those days, Jasper was heading out to who knows where knows where, and not telling anyone. Steven once mentioned he thought she went gambling, because it seemed reasonable at the time. Jasper was about to leave, when Pearl walked up, "So Jasper. Where're you going?" Pearl asked.

Jasper didn't pay much attention, only responding with, "Out." That response irked Pearl to no end. Once out, Jasper was walking along the beach, smelling the sea air, something Jamie told her to do, because the air was calming. As Jasper was relaxing, she heard someone tap her shoulder, she turned around, ready to punch. To her surprise, it was Peridot, "Peridot? What're you doing here?" Jasper asked.

"I decided to take a walk on the beach today. What about you?" Peridot asked. Jasper blushed a bit, not wanting to answer, "Come on, let's go to the lighthouse, I'll make some tea." Peridot offered. Jasper gave it some thought, and agreed.

-Lighthouse-

Peridot sat down on the couch, pouring some team into some cups, "Now Jasper, tell me why you've been going 'out' almost every day." Peridot asked. Jasper looked at her confused.

"How did you-" Jasper began, only to be cut off by Peridot.

"Steven told me." Peridot said.

Jasper sighed, "If I tell you, you better promise to not tell ANYONE! Not even Ronaldo. If you tell anyone." Jasper summoned her helmet, "Ronaldo will be collecting the shards." Peridot gave it some thought, sighing, and agreed. Jasper desummoned her helmet, "I've been spending time with Jamie the mailman." Jasper admitted, Peridot let out a loud squeal, Jasper covering her ears, "Never make that noise again!"

"Sorry, but it's so cute that you found someone, but.. Why him?" Peridot questioned.

Jasper grabbed the pot of tea and sucked it down, "I don't know. He makes me feel different emotions. I used to think they made me feel weak, like I wasn't a warrior, but he tells me that emotions are natural, that they make us who we are. He's sweet." Jasper told Peridot, "How does your relationship with Ronaldo work?" Jasper asked.

"Like Jamie, Ronaldo is sweet. He's passionate about his ghost hunting, his paranormal research, his anime and comic book TV show, and he's not afraid to hide it. On Homeworld, I wasn't allowed to be myself, I couldn't do anything, but with Ronaldo, I can do and be anything I want." Peridot finished. Jasper drank more of the tea.

"Where is he anyway?" Jasper asked.

"Him and his friend, Alexa... I think? Are out of town at a convention, Otaku Life, I think it's called." Peridot said. Jasper drank more, only to find the pot empty, giving Peridot a puppy dog look, "Ugh," peridot groaned, "I'll make more."

 **Worth the wait? Just because I don't update immediately after the previous chapter, doesn't mean something good ain't coming. Also check out some other stories I wrote, such as; To Love a Gem, Fearsome Four, Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four, and my newest one, The Knight and The Genie, a crossover between Shovel Knight and Shantae. Also thanks to my friend, thefemalewolfchild for the chapter idea, and check out her story "Help Wanted/Help Needed" thanks for reading! More to come!**


End file.
